


How To Build A Home

by leopoldjamesfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Future Fic, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopoldjamesfitz/pseuds/leopoldjamesfitz
Summary: Downy lashes fluttered as the babe slept, entirely peaceful and completely unaware that she was surrounded by both people who already loved and adored her as well as a ridiculous amount of love. She shouldn't have expected any less from the people in their life at all. In the corner of the bed there was a small elephant, almost the same size as the baby in her palms, that Coulson had brought when they'd met for the first time just a handful of hours before.A Future-Fic Bus Kids moment that I'd give my life for.





	

 

There was a serenity that encased the room, a softness that somehow shut down every thought in her brain while the synapses worked silently to keep her alive. Looking down at the bundle of pink and purple resting in her arms, she was silently aware that the twisting feeling in her heart was love and the adoration poured through every orifice. The tiniest, happiest sound slipped out of her mouth as the bundle in her arms shifted to life, if only for a moment, and the baby inside wrapped its tiny fist around her index finger, lulling back to sleep.

 Downy lashes fluttered as the babe slept, entirely peaceful and completely unaware that she was surrounded by both people who already loved and adored her as well as a ridiculous amount of love. She shouldn't have expected any less from the people in their life at all. In the corner of the bed there was a small elephant, almost the same size as the baby in her palms, that Coulson had brought when they'd met for the first time just a handful of hours before.

 "Aunt Daisy?" A soft, but curious and potentially somewhat exasperated voice cut through her reverie and she blinked blearily, turning her head toward the hospital bed where her two best friends and their eldest were arranged. Lincoln, named for the long-lost hero that saved them all, sat with his back against his father's chest and peered at her silently. "Mummy and Daddy miss mine sister." 

"Oh!" She exclaimed softly, eyes shifting to focus on the clock on the wall before turning back to the family huddled together on the uncomfortable hospital mattress. Fitz and Simmons were practically one being, hands entwined and bodies pressed so close together. Daisy had a comment that she'd hold to herself, as long as their prodigies were in the room at least. She stood up slowly, careful not to rock the youngest Fitz-Simmons and disturb her slumber. Daisy had learned two things about her immediately: 1) she had a loud cry that had probably alerted people in the next town of her displeasure and 2) she was one of the most loved babies she'd ever met and she had no idea how lucky she already was. 

Crossing the room, she moved to slide the tiny - albeit, still nine-pound-five-ounce - bundle back into her mother's arms. It took a moment for Maggie to release her finger, and she did so with a soft huff that made Daisy laugh softly. She settled quietly into her mother's grasp as Daisy sat on the foot of the bed, staring adoringly at four of the most important people in her life.

She shifted suddenly, trying not to disturb the sleeping babe or her brother as he stared over the blankets and at her adoringly. For a moment, she remembered Jemma's worried phone call the day they'd found out about their second, discussions of sibling rivalry and the statistics behind the first born's behavior depletion when a new baby is brought into a home. All of that had been tossed out the window the moment the siblings had met.

 "I should go," she told them after a moment. "Let your family come in and meet her."

"Daisy," she called quietly. Jemma's hand reached over so quickly it was almost a blur and the motion stirred Maggie, who whined before shifting again. She linked their fingers together and squeezed them tightly.

 And as though reading Jemma's mind, Fitz cupped a hand around both of theirs. "You are our family, too." 

After all the crying she'd done today - from finding out her newest god child was a girl to Lincoln slamming his tiny body against hers as he'd run from one side of the hallway to the other and into her arms, telling her that he loved her to just moments before when she had met Margaret Skye (the name also made her cry) for the first time - she'd thought she was all dried up. But her eyes watered unnecessarily and she stared between Fitz and Simmons quietly, a watery smile stretching across her face. 

Family, she had learned, wasn't just what you were born with, but the people that you chose to keep close and love unconditionally. After all this time, they were still two of the most important constants in her life. 

"God," she gasped, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I think I've cried more than Jemma today, and that's saying something." 

Jemma snorted, spitting out a "hey!" that had no heat behind it. Soft laughter filled the room and she glanced up at them again, sharing a glance that she might have missed, due to the lack of longevity, of pure love shared between her friends. Sometimes she remembered the nerdy scientists who filled in the blanks for each other without needing prompts and stuttered over communication with anyone else. But today, she looked and saw the people they'd become - strong, abrasively loving people that had taken her into their lives and nurtured her without Daisy ever needing to ask for it. 

She loved those two idiots with all of her heart. And, now more than ever, she knew they felt the same way. They weren't her blood, but they didn't need to be. They were her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this other than I couldn't sleep earlier and this scene popped in my head and I wrote it out?? Anyway I love the bus kids and I'm coming through this hiatus in wild ways. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
